


From Taylor Swift Concerts to Posh Italien Restaurants

by bloody_inspired_A5



Series: Thominho Week 2016 [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cheesy, Date Night, Day Two - Firsts, First Date, First Kiss, M/M, Thominho Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_inspired_A5/pseuds/bloody_inspired_A5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HAPPY THOMINHO WEEK 2016<br/>DAY TWO - FIRSTS</p><p>Basically, Thomas and Minho are on a date.<br/>Stuff happens, I'm really bad at summaries, I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Taylor Swift Concerts to Posh Italien Restaurants

The doorbell rung and Thomas' heart stopped.

 _He_ was here.

Thomas took one last glance in the mirror, running his fingers quickly through his hair to flatten it down. There was always that  _one_ piece of hair that wouldn't goddamn stay down. His sister Teresa offered her hairspray to him, but Thomas insisted that he did not need hairspray, nor would he ever need hairspray.

Taking a deep breath, Thomas fixed his plaid shirt before opening the door to Minho. 

He stood there, looking  _dashing_ as usual, wearing a shirt that showed off those  _godly_ muscles Thomas admired. The brunette also realised that Minho was also wearing his winning smirk.

Thomas wasn't sure how long he'd had a crush on the school's track captain and he was pretty sure he wasn't the only one in the school, but to be  _asked out_ by Minho.. 

Thomas had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Hey, Tommyboy," Minho winked at him while looking up and down his body. "You're looking absolutely gorgeous." He held his hand out for the other.

Thomas' breath had been taken away already, and Minho had only arrived at his doorstep about twenty seconds ago. He was fucked for this evening.

The brunette took Minho's hand and smiled at him. 

"U-Um, thanks," he said while shutting the door as Minho intertwined their fingers. "It's just somethin' I picked out."

Minho side-glanced at the shorter of the two with a grin on his face. "Well, you have good taste, and don't worry about complimenting me, I know I look good."

Thomas wanted to roll his eyes but he couldn't help but laugh at Minho's comment. 

"So, what've you got planned for tonight then?"

Minho smiled to himself.

"Oh you'll see.."

—•—

Thomas saw, alright.

Minho brought him to a goddamn Taylor Swift concert, and honestly Thomas thought he'd be more bothered by it, but he really wasn't at all.

Teresa was always listening to Taylor Swift in her room, so Thomas already knew all the songs, but he wasn't expected Minho to be the kinda guy to jump up and down frantically while singing along to the words of 'Bad Blood'. It really was a sight to behold and Thomas could honestly say that he'd never laughed so hard in one night before.

Just by going to one concert with Minho, Thomas has never felt closer to him before.

—•—

" _I knew you were trouble when you walked in~"_ Minho sang along to the radio with his hands on the steering wheel of his car.

" _So shame on me no-ow~"_ Thomas completed the next line.

The two laughed at how crazy they were acting, two college kids in a car, driving to the second part of their date while singing along to Taylor Swift.

"I never knew how much I actually liked her songs," Thomas laughed, wiping his eyes. 

Minho nodded in agreement, not even trying to keep his laughter down. "I know right?!"

Minho turned into the car park of Thomas' most favourite restaurant, which greatly shocked the brunette.

"H-..Hey, hold on... how did you..?" Thomas stammered, trying to figure out how Minho could've known.

"Dude, your sister is in my year, ya know," Minho chuckled, undoing his seatbelt and getting out of the car.

_Goddamn Teresa, I should've known.._

Minho, like the gentleman he was (ha ha), opened the car door Thomas, pretending not to notice the adorable blush that arose on the younger's cheeks.

They entered the restaurant and Thomas inhaled the mouthwatering scent of Italian cuisine. He'd come here with his family at every excuse they got, every 'special' occasion, even if it was just their goldfish's birthday. It was ridiculous.

The waitress greeted them at the entrance with a gracious smile.

"Table for two?" She guessed, and with the nod of Minho's head, she lead them to a table by the window.

Once they were seated, Thomas started conversation.

"So.. did Teresa tell you that...." Thomas started but embarrassment cut him off.

Minho knew exactly what Thomas was on about, and yet, feeling smug, he looked at the other with confusion.

"Don't make me say it," Thomas whined at Minho.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Minho said, false innocence  _oozing_ from his words.

Thomas sighed, putting his head in his hands. He couldn't look at Minho and say it.

"Did.. m'sister, Teresa, tell you that I l-.. like you..." he mumbled into his hands, before moving a finger slightly to peak at Minho.

"Mhm, but honestly she didn't need to," Minho said in amusement. "It's not like you're subtle with your gazes."

"Oh my  _God_ , you're kidding right?" Thomas groaned, which only made Minho laugh and shake his head at the literal puppy in front of him.

"That's so embarrassing.." he continued to whine.

Minho reached across the table and wrapped his hand around Thomas' wrists, bringing his hands away from his face. Just as he'd predicted, the boy's face was a flushed red.

The older boy literally felt his heart throb at the adorable sight before him, and he couldn't help but lean forward and capture the soft, pink lips.

He felt Thomas' stiffen against him and instantly knew why.

Thomas had no idea what to do.

This was his first kiss.

When Minho pulled away, he chuckled at the fact that Thomas' face had grown even more red.  

The boy immediately began stammering after that moment of silence.

"Wh—.. I, um.... wasn't... expec—..in, um.." 

"I was your first kiss?" Minho asked, cutting him off, even though he was certain he already knew the answer to the question.

Thomas closed his mouth and nodded shyly. 

"That's a good, thing, Tommyboy," Minho said encouragingly.

"U-Uh, y-yeah, I know that, I know, like it's definitely a good thing, mhm," Thomas rambled, and Minho could see how nervous he was through his words and the way he was twiddling his thumbs.

"It is," Minho assured. "Trust me, by the time you've been with me for over a year, we'll have gone through a  _lot_ more firsts."

Thomas rolled his eyes, yes he managed to this time, but he was unknowingly blushing at the same time.

"What makes you think I'm a virgin though?" Thomas tried, raising his eyebrows at Minho.

Minho smirked at Thomas.

"One, you haven't even kissed anyone, Two, because you've wanted to save yourself for me since high school."

_Goddammit Teresa, how much did you tell him?!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
